hobbit_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorin Oakenshield
Thorin Oakenshield 'is the main deuteragonist of ''The Hobbit ''film trilogy.Thorin was a close friend of Bilbo Baggins and the leader of a group of dwarves and a hobbit known as Thorin and Company to reclaim his home, the Lonely Mountain from Smaug and reclaim his birthright as King under the Mountain. History Early Life Thorin was born in the Lonely Mountain to Thráin II and his wife in TA 2746. He had a younger brother named Frerin and a younger sister named Dís. He would often stand by his grandfather, Thrór's throne alongside his brother, sister and their parents. At an unknown point of time, Thorin lost his mother, sometime after the birth of his sister Dís, but no one knows when Thorin lost his mother, probably either in battle, in childbirth or during the sack of Erebor, The Sack of Erebor One evening, Thorin and his friend, Balin were out in the balcony, where they heard the sounds of a hurricane. Thorin told Balin to sound the alarm and call out the guard. When the elder dwarf asked what it was, the prince knew it was a dragon. During the invasion, Dale had been attacked and Erebor had been attacked. Thorin was also the only survivor of Smaug's attack at the front gate. Because Smaug was a greater foe than the dwarves in history have ever faced (besides the Balrogs that resided in Moria), Durin's Folk made their way out of the Mountain while others went to find another way out (but ended being found and killed by Smaug after all. Thorin went to retrieve his grandfather before he could ever chase after the Arkenstone. Thorin made his way out of the mountain, where he noticed a band of elves on the hill led the Dwarves' ally, King Thranduil. Thorin begs for the King's help, however, Thranduil and the elves of Mirkwood turned their backs on Thorin and his family, and retreated back to Mirkwood, thus causing Thorin's long-living hatred towards Elves. Thorin led his people to live in the villages of men and other dwarves, where he became a blacksmith. However, Thorin would never forgive the elves, or forget the events that had caused his family to lose their status and their home. Battle of Moria Sometime in his young adult life, Thorin went with his father and grandfather into battle, with knowledge that Thrór gave his Ring of Power to Thráin for safekeeping. During the Battle, Thorin went to confront Azog the Defiler but was held back by his father. While Thorin urged to his father that he would fight by Thráin's side, the man refused to have Thorin throw his life away and confronted Azog himself. When Thráin never returned, Thorin charged the Pale Orc himself. Unknown to him, Balin watched the entire exchange in the battle. Thorin earned the nickname "Oakenshield" after using a branch from an oak tree as a shield after Thorin's original dwarven battle shield was destroyed. During this battle, Thorin had cut off Azog's arm, rendering him mortally wounded. As Azog was taken back to the mines of Moria, Thorin led his people against the orcs and won the battle. However, though it was a victory, Thorin was still grieving as he looked for his father's body after half the dwarves told Thorin his father was dead. However, Thorin noticed that Thráin was not among the dead, which was led Thorin to believe that his father may be still alive. The Beginning of a Quest ''An Unexpected Journey The Desolation of Smaug '' Siege of Erebor While Bilbo entered the treasure room, Thorin and the other dwarves waited for their burglar to complete the task of finding the Arkenstone. However, the dwarves began to worry for Bilbo's safety as he was hunted down by Smaug. Without admitting it, Thorin appeared to be concerned as well when hearing Smaug rummaging around the throne room. While Ori grew concerned about Bilbo and worriedly asked about him, Thorin, instead of sending everyone to rescue Bilbo, told them they needed to give him more time. Fed up and worried about Bilbo as well, Balin angrily confronted Thorin, rhetorically asking that they were going to wait until Bilbo was killed. Thorin realized that Balin was growing scared, to which the dwarf answered that he was and was worried about Thorin, sounding more and more like Thror. However, Thorin dismissed it and said he wasn't his grandfather. However, Balin stated that Thorin was not sounding like himself, and wouldn't hesitate to go in there to save Bilbo. Lying to himself about the hobbit again, Thorin angrily stated that he wouldn't risk the fate of his quest for the life of a burglar's, however, Balin clarified that the hobbit's name was Bilbo. Thorin later rushed into the Lonely Mountain to rescue Bilbo. The Battle of the Five Armies During the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin continued to live in the Lonely Mountain with his dragon sickness. Dwalin later confronted Thorin after he nearly killed Bilbo Baggins over a small stone. Death Post-Mortem Shortly after Thorin died of his wounds, Bilbo remained on Ravenhill, mourning his friend's loss before the rest of the members of the Company arrived. A funeral was held for Thorin, Fili and Kili, which were attended by dwarves and only Thorin's company were allowed to be closer. Thorin's death remained with Bilbo Baggins for the rest of his life, and remembered his friendship fondly. He later gave Thorin's gift to Bilbo to his nephew, Frodo Baggins. Afterlife Shortly after his death, Thorin's spirit travelled to the halls of his ancestors and waited there to be reborn when the world was renewed. ''The Hobbit by Tolkien Physical Appearance Thorin was a dwarf who stood 5'2", had dark hair with grey streaks and blue eyes. He often wore clothes that were blue or black. Briefly, he has red on from the clothes he aquired from Lake-town. Personality Relationships Family * Thrain - Father * Thror - Grandfather * Unnamed Mother * Dis - Sister * Unnamed Brother-in-Law * Frerin - Brother Allies * Thorin and Company - Companions ** Bilbo Baggins - Former Rival turned Close Friend ** Balin - Friend and Mentor, and Third Cousin ** Dwalin - Best Friend, Third Cousin and Confidante ** [[Fíli|Fí'''li]] - Nephew ** Kili - Nephew ** Bifur ** Bofur ** Bombur ** Dori - Kinsman ** Nori - Kinsman ** Ori - Kinsman ** Óin - Third Cousin ** Glóin - Third Cousin * Men of Dale and Lake-town ** Bard ** Bain ** Sigrid ** Tilda * Elves of Mirkwood ** Legolas Greenleaf ** Tauriel ** Thranduil - Former Enemy * Lord Elrond * Lindir Enemies * Orcs ** Azog - Victim ** Bolg * Wargs ** Warg Matriarch * Sauron * Smaug - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim * Squint * Bill Ferny, Sr. Trivia * Thorin's resentment of the Elves is similar to Theoden's resentment of Gondorians. * In the books, Thorin had completely grey hair and a fully grown beard that reached to the floor and had to be tucked in his belt. In truth, Thorin was made younger and more attractive to appeal to female audiences. References See Also Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes